paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rex and Ella's Wedding
It is the day of Rex and Ella's Wedding. Everyone is getting ready for the big event. Rex and Ella are of course nervous. But all the same, everyone is excitied. Rex Weathers Ella Weathers Ryder Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Marshall Rubble Everest Katie Tundra Smoky James Mackenzie Diana and Max Weathers Marko, Major, Sarah and Georgia Weathers Mayor Goodway The People at the Wedding It was a bright sunny day in Adventure Bay. It was also the day of Rex and Ella's Wedding. Everyone was excited. The Beach was being decorated for the Wedding that evening. The Wedding was going to take place at Sun Set. Ella was at Katie's getting ready. And Rex was at the Lookout being done up by Ryder and Rocky. Ryder had made his hair nice and smooth and Rocky had polished his Claws and polished his teeth. Rex: Yeah. I'm looking good. They all started laughing. Meanwhile Ella was being done up by Katie, Tundra and Skye. She had her eyelashes all done up. Her Claws were sharp and tidy and her teeth where nice and polished. Katie: Hehe. Your going to fit right in at this Wedding. Ella: I hope Rex likes it. Tundra: I'm sure Rex will like you what ever you look like. Skye: I'm sure too. Ella: Thanks Guys. Meanwhile Chase was leading the decorations at the Beach. He was talking though his Megaphone to tell where everything was to go. Chase: This Wedding will be fantastic! I can't wait. Rubble: Yeah. I wonder what food there will be. Zuma: That's the only part you want. Rubble: No. We have to let Rex and Ella get married first. Everest: Yeah. We can't have a Wedding without anyone getting married. Chase: Yeah. Anyway. Let's get this decorating done! They all went back to work. By 3:00pm, Everything was ready. And Rex and Ella were ready too. Now everyone had to wait for 5:00pm for the Sun Set to start. At 4:45pm Everyone had arrived at the beach. Ryder and Rex were heading to see Ella. They found her with Katie. Rex: Hey Ella. Oh Man. You look Great! Ella: Thanks. Your Claws look sharper that ever! Rex: But yours are the sharpest. Ella: Hehehe. Ryder: You both look great. Katie: You'll be noticed from miles. Rex: Thanks. Ella: Hey Rex. Who did you choose to be the Best Man? Rex: My Best Friend James. Ella: Of course. I picked Skye to be the Bridesmaid. Katie: Hey guys. It's time. Rex looked at the Town Hall Clock. Rex: 5pm already! Ryder: Go guys. It's time. Mayor Goodway was at the shore of the beach waiting. Everyone was seated. It was time. Rex and Ella walked slowly up to her. James and Skye followed behind. Mayor Goodway: Ladies and Gentleman. We have gathered here today for the Wedding of Rex Weathers and his loved one Ella. First James the Best Man will do his speech. James: Ladies and Gentleman. The first time I saw Rex Weathers, I saw him as a normal cheap dog. Rex looked at James sternly. James: But as folks told me more about him, I saw him as a real hero. Rex smiled at James. James: At that time, I had no friends. Because I was no good at making them. Everyone thought that I would need a friend that would be with me when they could. And in the end, they sent Rex Weathers to be my friend. Since then, we have been best friends. Rex smiled at his best friend. Mayor Goodway: Thank you James for that nice speech. Now Rex. Do you take Ella to be your Wife? Rex: I do. Mayor Goodway: And Ella. Do you take Rex to be your Husband? Ella: I do. Mayor Goodway: Very well then. I now present you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the Bride. Rex and Ella looked at each other. Then they made their moment. They Kissed! Everyone cheered. Ryder and Katie went up to them. Ryder: Here. This is yours Rex. Katie: And this is yours Ella. Ryder put a Gold pin on Rex's collar. It had the letters E and R on it. Ella was given the same. Katie: Those are your Wedding pins. Bit like a ring. But it's a pin. Ella: Thanks. Rex: Yeah Thanks. Diana and Max were very proud. Diana: That's our Rex. Chase: Hey Ella! Rex! Smile. As Rose Petals in the air. The Black Pearl in the background along with the Sun Set, Chase took a picture of them. Everyone looked at it. Tundra: That's what I call a perfect picture. Smoky: I'll say. It can't get any better this Wedding. Ella: Yes it can. We are going to be dancing in moonlight soon. Smoky: Oh yeah! Later on at 8pm, everyone was ready for a dance. Rex: What song did you pick Ella: Ella: Not your favourite. But a close favourite. Ryder started the music. It was Ella's favourite song Cotten-Eye Joe. Rex: Oh yeah! Everyone started to do Cowboy dancing. Rex and Ella had torches shining on them as they danced together. It was the best night Rex and Ella had ever had. Everyone else were having a great time too. Rubble and Marshall were eating. Rex and Ella were dancing and the whole of the beach was full of joy! But Chase wanted to get a family picture. Chase: Hey! All of the Weathers Family come round for a photo. Marko: Oh Boy! We haven't had one in ages. Max: And now there's one more to go in it. Georgia: There sure is. Rex: Come on Ella. Ella: Ok. The whole Weathers Family got together. Chase took the picture. The Weathers Family had never looked better. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story